A Love Story from the Past
by Aizawa Kei
Summary: Ichigo dies saving a child from being hit by a truck and is sent back to one of his previous lives, he meets Grimmjow in the past and they fall in love with each other. Full summary inside, Contains Yaoi  male on male relationships  hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1  Reincarnation

My first post!~

**Disclaimer – **The characters belong to Tite Kubo! I don't own anything~

**Pairing –** Grimmjow x Ichigo

**Summary** - Ichigo dies saving a child from being hit by a truck and is sent back to one of his previous lives by the child's father whom is a medium with strong supernatural powers. He becomes the prince of a country in the past and meets the Regent King who is Grimmjow.

**Warning **– Yaoi, MALE ON MALE relationships. If you don't like it then please don't read! **The characters MAY or MAY NOT be OOC.**

**A/N **– I know it's mean to kill Ichigo like that but I couldn't think of any other way to take him into the past. Both Grimmjow and Ichigo have long hair due to a picture that I drew XD, sorry if you don't like it.

Please don't flame me! I wrote this for the fun of it and will not hesitate to discontinue this fanfic if I receive a lot of criticisms or mean reviews.

* * *

><p>Kako no Koi Monogatari<p>

A Love Story from the Past

**...Chapter 1 – Reincarnation...**

Ichigo was dead.

Even he couldn't imagine that his life would be so short, fifteen Years Old, it was suppose to be the beginning of life, it shouldn't have been the end of it. He had no one to blame but himself because of his kindness.

…_**Flashback…**_

On the way home he saw a child on the verge of being hit by a truck. He ran over to the child and pulled him out harm's way, he felt himself float through the air like an angel that flies within heaven. A crowd slowly began to form from the surrounding area.

He knew, he knew that he was already dead.

Where would the deceased go? He absent mindly followed his corpse into the Nether world. No one had seen him or heard his screams, everything felt as though it was a frozen dream. Out of the blue he heard a voice. "You're still there, aren't you?" it was different to the voices that hadn't know of Ichigo's existence. The voice wasn't faint and indistinct. It was clearly speaking to him.

"Me?" Ichigo was shocked. "Are you talking to me? Who are you? God, or another ghost?"

A short laughter sounded out through the haziness and not soon after the voice replied "I am not God, nor am I a ghost. I am simply someone who can freely enter the Nether World." Ichigo slowly turned around to find out who he had been conversing with. He saw a middle aged man, holding onto the child that he had just saved. The man opened his mouth and as though he was talking to the air spoke to Ichigo "I am a medium, I have supernatural powers which are rather strong, as a method of thanking you, I can help you find a new life."

Ichigo looked at the man in surprise before speaking. "Can you really do that?" the man simply nodded his head and confirmed what he had said. "Today is the day when the door of time and space is open, I can send you back to one of your previous lives." Ichigo simply looked at the man with look of surprise and excitement, "I can go back in time?" the man simply nodded before replying "Yes, you are a lucky person to have met me especially on the day that the door of time and space has opened. Or else you would have been wondering within the nether world before disappearing."

"I guess I am lucky then, I thought that every soul would enter heaven and be reincarnated." Ichigo crossed his arms behind his head and revealed a big smile to show his happiness. The man simply looked at him and nodded. " Indeed, even if it was someone else that had died in front of me on this day, I would not have helped them but since you saved my son. I will repay you for your kindness, if you have considered it over then we will begin." Ichigo placed his hands by his side again and allowed himself to think it over once more before asking the man for a request. "Wait, can you send me back to any of my previous lives?" the man simply raised an eye brow at the question. "Of course, you have no reason to doubt my abilities."

Ichigo smiled and told the man what he had wanted, "Okay then, I want to go back to a previous life where I belonged to a good family and don't send me back to one where I am female." When Ichigo was sure that he had requested everything he had wanted, he nodded to indicate that he was ready. The man nodded back and began chanting. A strong gust of wind blew and soon Ichigo felt himself being lifted into the air and being pulled away. He let go of his pride and allowed himself to scream knowing that there was no one but the man to hear it.

…_**End of flashback…**_

…_**At the Imperial Palace of Raikoku (214AD) …**_

Within the luxurious quarters of the Prince, all the maid in waiting were pale. The Prince had been in an accident, a group of physicians moved about busily as they tried what they could to save the Prince, a look of worry and fear filled their faces. The Prince had passed on, they had failed to save their prince, sorrow filled the room as the maids in waiting began to cry, screams of grief calling out to the prince and sobbing was all that could be heard within the room. The head physician looked up and wiped away his tears and spoke "Quickly we must inform the Regent King of the prince's passing. A maid slowly got to her feet despite her sorrow and made her way towards the door. As she was about to exit the room a soft groan could be heard from the bed. The physicians and maids turned towards the sound and surprise filled their faces.

"It's a miracle! The prince has come back to life! How can this be possible?" the physicians cried out in awe and surprise. The prince slowly stirred in his slumber and opened his eyes despite the pain in his head. He saw several old men and young women dressed in clothes that he had only seen in olden day movies, "Where am I?" the physicians turned to look at each other before replying. "Whatever do you mean? Your Highness, You are in Raikoku, where else would you be?" Ichigo nodded weakly before closing his eyes due to fatigue and the throbbing pain that relentlessly thudded against his skull.

The physician saw their prince close his eyes once more and when they saw his slow and even breathing, they told everyone to vacate the room to allow the prince to rest. Ichigo slowly fell into the warm and welcoming embrace that belonged to none other than slumber. When he opened his eyes once again, the sun had already began to disappear beyond the horizon. A maid came up to him and in a soft and soothing voice asked "How are you feeling, Your Highness?" Ichigo allowed a smile to grace his features before replying "I'm feeling better now, how long have I been asleep?" the maid smiled, happy to know that the prince was feeling better. "you were asleep for a day and a half, Your Highness." Ichigo nodded before speaking once again to keep the conversation going "What happened to me? I feel so weak and tired, am I suffering from an illness?"

The maid simply tilted her head to the side as she looked at him. "You fell into the lake in the Imperial Garden, have you forgotten?" he allowed the information to sink in before nodding his head. He looked at her again before asking for her name, the maid smiled before answering "my name is Hinamori Momo, Your Highness." Ichigo smiled back before nodding. Ichigo slowly stood up and walked up to the full size mirror that he found on the far side of the room. Ichigo had yet to see himself in his new form and didn't know much about how he looked other than the clothes he wore and the color and length of his hair. He slowly walked towards the mirror trying to work out the soreness that he felt when he tried to move each muscle.

After a few minutes he finally reached the mirror and carefully looked at himself, examining his height, build, and several other features. He was mostly pleased with his appearance since he mostly looked the same as he did before he had died, the only difference was that he was slimmer and slightly more feminine than before. His hair stayed the same color and went up to his waist and the clothes that he wore looked feminine because of his slim figure. He didn't really mind it though. It was mostly similar and if you asked him, he was good looking and did belong to a rich family and he was still male so that man really did do what he had asked for. Once he was done looking himself over, he decided that he wanted to have a bath and asked Hinamori to prepare it for him. It shocked him to see that the bath wasn't like the one he use to have at home, it was almost the size of a swimming pool except the water only went up to the shoulders.

He thanked Hinamori for preparing the bath and started to undress himself when she had left, the clothes were harder to take off than he had first imagined. He spent at least 3 minutes trying to take it off and when they were off, he was more than happy to ease himself into the warm and soothing water. He allowed the warmth to soak into his skin and slowly get rid of any sore muscles, he relaxed into the water and closed his eyes and within the next 5 minutes he fell asleep. He didn't even notice when someone else entered the bath, he felt comfortable due to the warmth of the water, he couldn't help but feel safe when arms wrapped around him and he sat on someone's lap with his back lying on their chest. After a while of enjoying the feeling of leaning against someone, he noticed that it was definitely weird that he was in someone's lap while the both of them were naked.

The thought startled him and he woke up from his peaceful nap to get off the others lap and look at him, he was shocked and not to mention embarrassed when he saw who he was leaning on, the man had the same hair color and appearance to the man that Ichigo had loved. Everything about him looked the same with only slight differences, his muscles were visible but he was still slim, his hair was still the same color as the sky but instead of being short and spiky, they reached the middle of his back, his eyes still reminded him of the ocean and he had that smirk on his that made him irresistible. Ichigo couldn't help but look at the man before him since he looked just like his crush although he never had the chance to talk to him in school . The man before just looked at Ichigo with those oceanic eyes and kept that smirk on his face, Ichigo was busy daydreaming that he didn't even notice when the man had moved towards him. They were only a few inches away from each other and they could feel the warmth that was radiating from the other.

The man slowly leaned forward and caught Ichigo's lips with his own, one of his arms made their way around his waist while the other cupped the back of his head and brought them closer together, Ichigo was surprised at the shock but he didn't reject it. He slowly wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him back to deepen the kiss, he felt a tongue glide across his lower lip and he parted his lips and allowed his own tongue to follow. Soon the two were fighting for dominance, the kiss broke apart when they needed to get the air back into their lungs. The embrace never broke apart, the two of them just held each other and looked into the other's eyes. "You're still as beautiful as always, My Prince." Ichigo wasn't the slightest bit surprised when that familiar baritone voice spoke to him, he couldn't help but reply back to the statement, "And you are still as irresistible as ever." It was only when the sentence left his mouth, did he noticed what he had just said. The blood rushed to his cheeks and he covered his mouth in surprise, hoping that it was all an illusion and that he had never said it.

The deep laughter that erupted from those unbearable lips only managed to deepen his blush, Ichigo looked at him and tried to say something but before a word could even escaped. His lips were caught in another passionate kiss, Ichigo felt his energy slowly drain from his body as the kiss continued. He allowed his mouth to be devoured by the man before him and he enjoyed every second of it, the feeling of the lips against his own, the pleasure that shot through him from the constant suction that pulled his tongue towards the other so that they could battle for dominance and then just roll against each other, allowing them to taste each other. It was enough to make you lose your breath and faint from the heat and pleasure. That was exactly what happened, Ichigo fell unconscious due to the heat that was building up between them and the bathroom as well as the intense kiss that made his brain go into overdrive.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. I'll try and post the next chapter as soon as I can!<p>

Please review… they are what keeps me going!

AK


	2. Chapter 2  A day for relaxing

**Disclaimer** – The characters belong to Tite Kubo! I don't own anything~

**Pairing** – Grimmjow x Ichigo

**Summary** - Ichigo dies saving a child from being hit by a truck and is sent back to one of his previous lives by the child's father whom is a medium with strong supernatural powers. He becomes the prince of a country in the past and meets the Regent King who is Grimmjow.

**Warning** – Yaoi, MALE ON MALE relationships. If you don't like it then please don't read! The characters MAY or MAY NOT be OOC.

**A/N** – here's the next chapter! Sorry for taking so long to update! I was getting bombarded by assessments and exams from college,

Please don't flame me! I wrote this for the fun of it and will not hesitate to discontinue this fanfic if I receive a lot of criticisms or mean reviews.

* * *

><p>Kako Kara no Koi Monogatari<p>

A love story from the Past

Chapter 2 – A day for relaxing

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes as the tempting scent of food tickled his senses, he slowly sat up and looked around hoping to find Grimmjow but the room is empty except for the food that occupies the table in the middle of the room. Ichigo stretches his back wincing as he hears a crack during the process, once Ichigo had deemed himself stretched enough he sway his legs off the bed and made his way over to the food filled table. He sits down as slowly begins to fill his growling stomach, Ichigo ate the food slowly savoring each dish and enjoying the flavors that covered his tongue with each mouthful. After eating his fill Ichigo sat on the table for a while and thought about the night before, the blood racing to his cheeks as he remembered Grimmjow's naked form and the feeling of his broad chest and the abdominal muscles.

Ichigo couldn't help but smile at the fact that Grimmjow had willingly held him in his arms, he closed his eyes and allowed the memories of Grimmjow's warmth envelop him once again. He opened his eyes and allowed a hand to rest on his lips as he remembered the heated kiss that they had shared, he smiled once again at the thought and allowed his tongue to run over his lower lips still feeling Grimmjow's lips on his own. the thoughts slowly fills his mind as he recalls each passing second with Grimmjow the night before, the way the heat from the bath seemed to increase as their kiss deepened and the way Grimmjow's tongue had touched his own leading into a fight for dominance. Ichigo allows himself to snap out of those memories as they were becoming too much.

He slowly stood up and slowly walked towards the bed as he can feel himself becoming hard just from the memories alone, he slowly sits down on the bed and allows his hand to trial down his body. He allows them to explore his body touching every inch of skin that he could reach. He allows his fingers to gentle enclose a nipple and begins to twist and tug on it, allowing a moan to escape from the sensation. He brings his hand lower as his clothes start to slip off his body revealing his skin to the cold air in the room, his hands reach his aching arousal and he slowly grips onto it with feather light touches before runs his thumb over the sensitive head. A small groan of pleasure escapes from his parted lips as he slowly begins to stroke himself, while his mind filled itself with images of Grimmjow's naked body and the feel of the muscles against his bare body.

His strokes sped up as the memories helped bring him closer to the edge, he didn't even bother to keep his moans to himself allowing them to escape into the vast and silent room. his body arched as he came into his hand, calling out Grimmjow's name as he tensed from the overwhelming pleasure. Ichigo allowing himself to rest again the frame of the bed as he recovers from his orgasm, once his breathing had returned to normal. He slipped out of his clothes completely and allowed himself to step into the small tub of lukewarm water that was in the corner of the room, he cleans himself off before relaxing into the water allowing it to cool his body. Once he felt his body cool down enough. He got out of the tube and put on another set of clothes, he looked into the large mirror and once he was sure that the clothes were on properly. He walked towards the door and walked outside, the sight of how big the place was shocked him but once it settled in. he decided to go and explore the vast palace.

He walked past several large buildings that didn't seem to catch his attention, he continued his aimless walking until he saw a large doorway that led to the garden. He walked through the doorway and couldn't believe how beautiful the garden was, flowers of various colors outlined the path and large trees with various fruits and flowers bordered the vast garden. The garden was well kept and had a very peaceful feel to it, Ichigo followed the winding path enjoying the sight of all the flowers and the warm breeze. At the end of the path was a large lake with several Koi fishes ranging from different colors and sizes, Ichigo watched as the fishes swam in the clear blue water. Ichigo smiled as he walked up to the edge of the lake and took off his shoes before placing his feet into the clean and cool water, he placed his shoes down on the grass before lifting his clothes slightly and walking into the water enjoying the little nibbles on his skin as the fish followed his movements.

Once Ichigo spotted a large tree near the edge of the water, he walked towards it and sat down on the dry grass leaving his feet in the water as he leaned against the large tree. He closed his eyes and relaxed, feeling the cool afternoon breeze to brush past his skin and through his hair. He slowly falls asleep after a few minutes, footsteps slowly approach his sleeping form and a small chuckle could be heard a few feet away from Ichigo. Grimmjow looks down at the sleeping figure and a small smile graces his lips, enjoying the way the sun's rays hit Ichigo making him look like an angel. Grimmjow sits down next to Ichigo leaning against the large tree as well before placing Ichigo's head on his shoulder, he closes his eyes as well and listens to the birds that are singing in the trees and the leaves rustling in the wind.

Grimmjow woke up from his peaceful slumber because of the sound of someone calling him, he opened his eyes and noticed that the sky had become darker compare to what he had remembered it was like before. He looked at the source of the voice and couldn't help but frown when he noticed that Il Forte had woken him up, Il Forte looked at the couple and waited until Grimmjow was looking at him before he began to speak. "Grimmjow Sama, your presence is required at the main hall. Stark Sama and some of the other Regent Kings have gathered and are requesting that you meet them immediately." Grimmjow groaned as he lifted Ichigo into his arms bridal style and carried Ichigo back to his room, once they had reached Ichigo's room. He gently laid Ichigo down on the bed before covering him with the blanket, he bent down to place a kiss on Ichigo's forehead before walking out of the room and heading towards the main hall.

Grimmjow walked into the large hall and greeted all the regent kings(1), he sat down on his throne and listened to them as they discussed matters concerning the country. Grimmjow was agitated when the meeting had gone on for more than 2 hours, his frown was a clear indication of how he felt but the talking never seemed to cease. He was about to tell them to save it for another day when Stark addressed a topic that caught his attention in an instant. "Grimmjow Sama, did you know that the prince that was under the care of Kiirokoku(2) has gone missing? Rumors are that he was taken away in the middle of the night by a man with _blue _hair. You wouldn't happen to know anything would you?" Grimmjow looked at him before replying "Yes I have heard the news too, sadly I don't know anything about it at all." Grimmjow tried to force a smile but it came out as a frown and didn't go unnoticed by the regent kings around him.

Ulquiorra frowned at his expression before speaking "Grimmjow Sama, your expression says otherwise. If that prince really was kidnapped by you then I demand that you return him immediately! We cannot afford to have Kiirokoku waging war on us especially after we have signed the Winter Treaty(3)!" Grimmjow glared at Ulquiorra before shouting at him "Silence! I don't care about that treaty at all! I only signed it in order to get you all to shut up! The prince is indeed in my palace and that is where he will stay!" and with those words Grimmjow stormed out of the room towards Ichigo's room. once he had reached his destination, he opened the door only to see Ichigo getting undressed. A smirk dawned on his lips as he watched Ichigo try an cover himself up in embarrassment, he slowly walked over to Ichigo and held him in his arms enjoying the heat that radiated from the prince.

Ichigo tensed when Grimmjow held him but he relaxed into the embrace and held him back despite his current state of dress, he couldn't help but gasp when he felt Grimmjow's tongue lick his neck. He let out a moan as hands began to explore his chest, playing with his nipples before a warm mouth replaced them and began to suck and nibble on them. Ichigo arched his back at the sensation and wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck, the mouth left his nipples and they claimed his own in a passionate kiss. Their tongues rolled against each other as the kiss continued only to break apart for the much needed air, Grimmjow looked at Ichigo's chocolate brown eyes and kissed him on the forehead before leading him towards the bed.

Grimmjow gently laid Ichigo on the bed before climbing on top of him an claiming his lips in another kiss, his tongue entered Ichigo's mouth and their tongues fought against each other in a battle for dominance. Grimmjow won the battle but neither of them cared since they were too caught up in the pleasure, he ground his hips against Ichigo's earning a moan from those tempting lips. He slowly began to kiss and lick his way down Ichigo's soft skin, each moan that escaped from his lover's lips making him even harder. He stopped and took one of Ichigo's nipples into his mouth while his hand played with the other, enjoying the way Ichigo arched his back with every movement on the sensitive buds. He released them and continued to travel lower, leaving a trial of kisses as he went.

When he had reached his destination, he looked up to see Ichigo's lust glaze eyes watching his every movement. He smiled before taking the erect organ into his mouth, Ichigo let out a moan at the warmth that enveloped his arousal. His hands gently tugged on blue hair and couldn't help but to buck into the warmth, his toes curled as he felt Grimmjow's tongue press against the slit. Grimmjow continued to lick and suck on Ichigo's shaft, loving how he could make Ichigo moan in pleasure with the smallest licks or sucks. He felt Ichigo tense and the grip on his hair tighten as Ichigo spoke "Grimm… I can't…. I'm gonna…" it was all the warning he received before he felt the bitter liquid fill his mouth. He ignored the taste and swallowed it trying to milk his lover dry, when he was certain that there was none left. He let go of Ichigo's member with a pop.

He moved back up and claimed his lover's lips in another kiss, he could help but chuckle when he saw his face cringe at the taste of his own release. Grimmjow left Ichigo for a while as he walked over to the drawer that was located at the foot of the bed, he opened the top drawer and took out a small container before walking back to the bed. Taking off his clothes during the process, he climbed on top of Ichigo again and claimed his lips in another kiss before opening the container and smearing the substance over his fingers. he parted Ichigo's legs and placed a lubed finger at his entrance, he claimed Ichigo's lips in another passionate kiss as he slowly slipped a finger into the tight warmth. He distracted him from the pain by entering his tongue into his mouth and exploring every corner of it, while he slowly moved his fingers inside Ichigo.

He entered another finger into Ichigo and felt his lover tense at the feeling, he continued to move his fingers inside of him trying to prepare him for what was to come. He curled his fingers and felt Ichigo arch his back and release a moan, he smirked before assaulting the same area with his fingers. he added a third finger and quickly found that sensitive area inside of him and began to press his fingers against, Ichigo couldn't help but moan at the pleasure that filled him. He began pushing back against the fingers to feel more of that sweet pleasure, he couldn't help but whimper when he felt the fingers retreating. Grimmjow smirked at the sound before smearing the lube over his own member, anticipating the moment when he would be able to enter his lover's tight warmth.

Grimmjow spread Ichigo's legs apart even more as he positioned his member at Ichigo's entrance, he kissed Ichigo on the forehead before speaking "This is going to hurt at first but I promise that it will feel better later ok?" Ichigo just nodded his head and braced himself for what was to come. Grimmjow slowly entered Ichigo while whispering sweet nothings to comfort him, once the head had made it past the tight ring of muscles. He sheathed himself to the hilt and waited for Ichigo to adjust to the intrusion, he kissed Ichigo and licked away the tears that had fallen from his eyes. Ichigo kept his eyes closed as he tried to get use to the pain of having Grimmjow inside him, after a minute or so the pain subsided and he opened his eyes and kissed Grimmjow giving him permission to move.

Grimmjow kissed Ichigo back before pulling out and pushing back into him, he let out a moan as the friction from his thrusts brought him close to the edge. Ichigo moaned at each thrust and pushed his hips down so that he met Grimmjow with every thrust, Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's length with his hand and began to pump Ichigo in time with each thrust. The double stimulation became too much for Ichigo as he screamed out Grimmjow's name as he released onto Grimmjow's hand and his own stomach. Grimmjow felt Ichigo tense around him causing him to thrust into him at a faster pace as he felt his own release approaching, he thrust into Ichigo a few more time before releasing his seed inside him. Grimmjow collapsed on top of Ichigo an regained his breath before pulling out of him and lying down next to his lover, Ichigo rested his head on Grimmjow's chest as he felt exhaustion catch up to him. Grimmjow smiled and pulled the blanket over the both of them before falling asleep himself.

* * *

><p>Thank for reading! I hope you enjoyed it~ XD<p>

(1) The Regent Kings are the members of Espada, each of them are the kings of their own country and they are all on equal grounds. Aizen, Gin and Tosen has never defected and don't have much relations to the Espadas.

(2) Kiirokoku is the country in which Aizen is king of. The 13 captains in Soul Society also own their own countries. Ichigo was under the care of Aizen because of a request from his father.

(3) The Winter Treaty is a treaty that was signed by the 10 kings in Hueco Mundo and the 13 kings in Sereitei (is that how you spell it?).

PLEASE REVIEW!

AK


	3. Chapter 3 Separation

**Disclaimer** – The characters belong to Tite Kubo! I don't own anything~

**Pairing **– Grimmjow x Ichigo

**Summary** - Ichigo dies saving a child from being hit by a truck and is sent back to one of his previous lives by the child's father whom is a medium with strong supernatural powers. He becomes the prince of a country in the past and meets the Regent King who is Grimmjow.

**Warning** – Yaoi, MALE ON MALE relationships. If you don't like it then please don't read! The characters MAY or MAY NOT be OOC.

**A/N –** **Here's the next chapter! I apologize for taking so long but with a newborn child and all life has turned pretty hectic.**

Please don't flame me! I wrote this for the fun of it and will not hesitate to discontinue this fanfic if I receive a lot of criticisms or mean reviews.

* * *

><p>Kako Kara no Koi Monogatari<p>

A love story from the Past

Chapter 3 – Separation

A blush became evident on Ichigo's cheeks as he watched the chest that he was resting on rise and fall, the memories of what happened the night before racing across his mind. The blush deepened when he felt the strong arms pull his closer to the body next to him, Ichigo tensed at the grasp before relaxing into it and looking up to see the slumbering face of his lover. The sky blue bangs framed that handsome face, the sight of Grimmjow sleeping peacefully made Ichigo smile. He rested his head back onto Grimmjow's chest and closed his eyes once more enjoying the warmth that radiated from him, allowing the silent snores lull him back sleep.

Ichigo woke up a second time that day when he felt someone placing a kiss on his forehead, he opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Grimmjow looking down at him. Grimmjow leaned down and placed a small kiss on Ichigo's lips, Ichigo watched as Grimmjow broke the kiss and couldn't help but blush at the smirk that was currently on Grimmjow's features. Ichigo tried to move away in order to hide his embarrassment but he stopped when he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders and pulled him closer to Grimmjow's body, once he was leaning against Grimmjow another hand caressed his face and brought him into another kiss. A moan escaped his lips only to be muffled, a tongue slipped past his parted lips and a dance began between the two.

Grimmjow laid Ichigo down once again as he savored the sounds of pleasure that escaped his lover, he slowly allowed his hands to explore Ichigo's body. The moans increased as he continued to caress the lithe body underneath him, making sure to avoid touching the obvious arousal. He enjoyed watching Ichigo writhe underneath him as he wanted to have his release, the kiss was broken as Grimmjow began to descend lower slowly savoring the taste of the smooth skin. He made sure to show extra attention to Ichigo's sensitive spots, the gasps that escaped his lips were more than enough to make Grimmjow want to take him then and there but the aspect of having Ichigo begging him for release seemed more interesting. He traveled down to his hips and began to lick and suck on his hip bone, when he was satisfied with the mark that he had left, he moved to the other side and repeated the process.

Ichigo couldn't help but moan from the pleasure he was receiving, he could tell that Grimmjow was teasing him but the truth that it felt good was undeniable. He thrust his hips in hopes of getting Grimmjow to take care of his need, Grimmjow smirk at Ichigo's response and moved even lower and started to suck on Ichigo's inner thigh. "_Ahh… P…Please… Grimm… I… I can't stand it anymore…_" Grimmjow's smirk grew even wider before taking Ichigo's arousal in his mouth, Ichigo let out a moan at the warmth that enveloped his arousal. His hands gently tugged on blue hair and couldn't help but to buck into the warmth, his toes curled as he felt Grimmjow's tongue press against the slit. Grimmjow continued to lick and suck on Ichigo's shaft, loving how he could make Ichigo moan in pleasure with the smallest licks or sucks. He felt Ichigo tense and the grip on his hair tighten as Ichigo spoke "Grimm… I can't…. I'm gonna…" it was all the warning he received before he felt the bitter liquid fill his mouth. He ignored the taste and swallowed it before letting go of Ichigo's member and moving up again to claim his lips in another kiss.

Grimmjow covered his fingers with the oil that was on the nightstand and moved his fingers to Ichigo's entrance and slipped a finger in, slowly moving it inside to get Ichigo use to the feeling once again. When he heard Ichigo moan he slipped another digit and began a scissoring motion, Ichigo pushed himself onto the fingers to get them to go deeper in him hoping that they would hit that spot that made him see stars. When Grimmjow noticed Ichigo's eagerness he slipped another finger in and began to thrust them in and out of Ichigo while trying to find his prostate, he smirked when Ichigo arched his back and release a loud moan while trying to get Grimmjow to touch that spot again.

Grimmjow entered Ichigo in one thrust and allowed Ichigo to adjust, kissing Ichigo and sucking on his neck to try and distract him from the pain. Ichigo wrapped his arms around Grimmjow and kissed him before Grimmjow quickly removed his fingers from within Ichigo which earn him a whimper from Ichigo at the loss of his fingers, Ichigo's eyes widen when he saw Grimmjow length as he undressed himself and positioned his member at Ichigo's twitching entrance. Ichigo bit his lip in anticipation as he waited for Grimmjow to enter him, Grimmjow seemed to have read Ichigo's thoughts and pushed his length into Ichigo's tightness. Grimmjow was fully sheathed within Ichigo and was desperately trying not to f**k Ichigo into the bed, Ichigo shivered at the pain and the pleasure of having Grimmjow's length deep inside him and when he had adjusted to the length.

He slowly relaxed before using as much of his remaining energy to clamp around Grimmjow's hot member, Grimmjow moaned as he felt Ichigo tighten around him and wasted no time in pulling his member out to the head before slamming back into Ichigo. Ichigo moaned aloud as his prostate was hit with precision at each thrust bringing him closer and closer to release. Grimmjow continued to thrust into Ichigo enjoying the way Ichigo arched at each thrust and the way he tightened around him, Grimmjow licked his lips at the feeling and view before grabbing Ichigo's leaking member and stroking it in time with his thrusts.

Ichigo mewled as he felt Grimmjow stroke him while pounding into his prostate continuously, Ichigo couldn't bear the pleasure much longer as he came in Grimmjow's hand and over his stomach while screaming Grimmjow's name. Grimmjow felt Ichigo clamp around his as he climaxed, which brought him over the edge and forced him to release inside Ichigo. Grimmjow fell on top of Ichigo in exhaustion and out of instinct bit Ichigo on the neck to claim him as his mate, before rolling on his back and allowing his body to regain its normal composure, Ichigo followed Grimmjow's example and allowed his body to calm down. The two cuddled each other and tried to fall asleep but a knock on the door disrupted them. Grimmjow growled at the interruption and walked up to the door ignoring the fact that he was naked.

Once the door was open Il Forte bowed to Grimmjow before informing him that he was need to attend another meeting with the Regent Kings, Grimmjow sighed in frustration at his words and slammed the door in his face before walking to the closet to find something to wear. Ichigo watched Grimmjow get dressed with tired eyes and soon he fell asleep, Grimmjow walked over to Ichigo and placed a small kiss on his lips before walking out and heading towards the meeting room. Once he arrived he sat down and glared at every single one of the other Regent Kings hating them for disrupting his cuddling time with Ichigo, they all ignore him and continued with what they were doing before. When Stark entered the room and sat down the meeting began, however the topic being discussed was making Grimmjow more and more angry by the moment.

"_Grimmjow, you are to return the prince at once! We must not have another war! I don't know why you kidnapped him but your reasons don't give you the right to trespass into Kiirokoku and kidnap a prince that is currently under their care! If you do not return him within the next day or two, you will be imprisoned and we will return him ourselves!_" Ulquiorra stated in anger and frustration.

Grimmjow ignored his words and stood up after slamming his hands on the table and shouted back "_I will not return him! I went through a lot of trouble just to get him here! He is mine and I won't forgive anyone who tries to take him away from me!" _everyone looked at Grimmjow disapprovingly and each Regent King began to shout at Grimmjow and each other, the arguments increased in volume as they went off topic and each of them began to voice their displeasures at one another. A knock on the door silenced them all as the closest Regent King opened the door to reveal a guard and a messenger from Kiirokoku, the messenger was trembling in fear due to all the angry stares that was directed at him.

He slowly clear his throat before opening the scroll in his hands and reading out the contents. "_A message from Kiirokoku as arrived. Its contents are as follows; We apologize for this but seeing that you were the ones who started it and have not attempted to remedy the situation, all of us at the Gotei 13 have considered that you are breaking the treaty and thus will wage war against the Espada if the prince does not return with the messenger we have sent then it will confirm that you are breaking the treaty and a war will definitely be waged against the Espada. Regards, Aizen and the Gotei 13." _The messenger closed the scroll and waited for the response from the Espada Regents.

Ulquiorra step forward and assured that the prince would be returned but Grimmjow stood forward and argued against it, Ulquiorra couldn't stand his selfish behaviour anymore so he called the guards in and had Grimmjow apprehended. A few other guards were sent to Grimmjow's palace to retrieve Ichigo, Ichigo woke with a start at the slamming of the door being open and fear overcame him as the guards came towards him and pulled him out of the bed. One of the guards walked to the closet and picked up a random robe and threw it at Ichigo, he quickly put the robe on before the guards took him out of the room and towards the meeting room. once he had arrived at the meeting room Ulquiorra grabbed him by the wrist and lead him to the messenger who took Ichigo's hand and lead him away from the room.

Ichigo was confused by what was going on but followed the messenger any way thinking that it would answer the questions in his head, he got into the carriage that was waiting outside the palace gates and watched as the palace became further and further from his sight. When he could no longer see the palace, he sat back in the carriage and allowed the slight rocking lull him to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading this chapter and sorry for the long wait!<strong>

**I am going to make this the second last chapter. I'm sorry that it's going to end so soon especially since I have updated after a really long time but with the baby around I won't be able to get much written. So I apologize once again for the shortness of this story! Please look forward to the next and final chapter of A love story from the Past, which I will hopefully have uploaded as soon as possible.**

**AK**


End file.
